So I Met Them
by Gypsy-Bard23
Summary: A girl with pyrokinesis named Rita Faron was kidnapped by the Valentine brothers after they broke into her house and head shot both of her parents, only to be taken to their boss The Major to test her abilities for evil purposes. The Major later assign the Valentine brothers to be her guardians and watch over her.
1. Chapter 1

One night I was sleeping in the comfort of my new tempurpedic mattress alone in my bedroom late at night, around like ten pm. But I heard a sudden explosion of bullets flying through the front house door, I jumped out of my bed and scurried to the railing of the house stairs but kept myself hidden in the shadows while my father rapidly woke up and rushed downstairs with a rifle he had hidden in his bed and roared out,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOI-"

_**BAM!**_

Without any warnings or monolog. My father was straight up shot in the head by a single bullet from a 45 caliber. My mother rushed in the scene, and like my father, she was too head shot before she could even scream.

I was terrified wondering what was happening. All I heard was laughter coming from a snarky looking guy with tan skin, golden eyes, a black tracksuit, gold piercings, and a black beanie with a gypsy looking yellow eye symbol in the front. All I heard from his impudent mouth was,

"HAHAHAHAHAA! OH-HO! The look on their faces man! OH MY GOD! HAHAHAA! Priceless!"

Was this repulsive vulgar jackass actually laughing that he just killed my mother and father? The fucking nerve of this heartless prick! But it looks like he's not alone, there was another fellow with him, he appears to be really pale, has emerald eyes, long blonde hair, round glasses, white tracksuit and with a white coat over the suit. He scolded him with an annoyed sigh,

"Ah… Will you shut up and find the girl? Our boss doesn't have all day Jan."

Jan growled, "Fine, fine! I'll find the little bitch!"

My eyes widened in fear, my heart was about to explode. My head was storming with wonders screaming, _**"OH MY GOD! WHAT DO THEY WANT WITH ME?! WHO'S THEY'RE BOSS?! WHY ME?! WHY ME?! WHAT AM I WORTH?!" **_

I didn't take any second thoughts as I bolted to a hidden room my house has in case some terrifying situation like this happens. I quickly hid myself while breathing and peeping through the little window it had. As I peered through the window I see the asshole called Jan stomping upstairs,

"Oh little bitch, I'm coming to find you. Come on now little bitch, don't be stubborn and come out! We're just gonna take you away to our boss, experiment you a bit, then maybe suck all of your tasty blood later! If you don't come the fuck out like a good little bitch, I'll get a bit antsy now~"

Like HELL I'll come out and make them take me away and do all of those horrid things to me! Hell no! I closed the little window and hid myself tight. But that didn't stop him and his strong sense of smell.

He smirked, "Maybe I can't fucking see you, but I can fucking smell you and your blood~"

I gasped a little. He then sniffed around the halls until he reached where the hidden room was,

"Aha~" without hesitation he ripped the door off and snarled as he finally found me,

"Peakaboo, I finally see you!" he made a teethy grin as she gripped my wrist and threw me out with such force.

I grunted in pain, "Arg! What's your deal you psychopathic prick?!" I shouted at him. That's when his dragged me up by my hair and growled at my face,

"You keep talking to me like that, you'll get more than just a fucking beating missy! You already gave me a hard time now shut the fuck up and follow me!"

With that he continued to drag by my hair downstairs towards the other guy as he creepily examined me for a sec,

"Hmmm… So you must be the one with the special hidden powers huh?~"

I gulped, how the hell do these guys know about my powers?! But I digress as I didn't want to die and answered,

"Y-yes I am… Who are you two and what do you…?" I faintly asked as Jan was gripping my hair really tight.

The pale man snickers and answers after telling Jan to let go,

"My name is Luke Valentine." He patted Jan's shoulder, "And this is my younger Jan Valentine. We're here to simply take you away to our boss The Major to… _Test,_ your abilities is all. And as long as you participate like a good little girl, no harm will come to you, understand young lady?~"

Jan cackled a bit, as I nodded my head, "Yes… I do…"

Jan clapped his hands together, "Alrighty! Let's go chicky!" she again gripped me by my hair and dragged me to their bus driving me to their boss's head quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now eleven pm. An hour after my kidnapping and the massacre of my mother and father. The two who destroyed my life, Luke and Jan Valentine, are now dragging me down the road to their leader against my volition and protests.

While sitting inside of their bus, which surprising to me it is quite roomy if not comfy, I was just calmly staring out of the bus window watching time go by as the moon slowly rotates and the stars shine their brightest. It eased my emotions in such tranquility; it was honestly more reposing than my tempurpedic mattress back at home.

I was about to fall asleep while leaning on the window when all of a sudden-

**EEEEEEEEERRRRR-!**

The bus violently makes a stop at some fancy hotel that not even my rich uncle can afford. Jan spat out at me,

"EY LIL' BITCH! GET YER SLEEPY ASS UP! WE'RE CAMPIN' IN DIS FANCY AS FUCK HOTEL LUKE PICKED OUT FER US FER THE NIGHT!"

I growled at him in grand irritation knowing that he and his annoying and loud as hell mouth already agitates me to the point where I just want to stick a pipe up his-

"COME ON SLOW ASS BITCH!"

Sigh. Never mind. I decided to get up and follow them out the bus door. Grant it, I was only wearing my PJs which was a black tank top with the Jackass skull logo in the middle, good thing I was wearing my sports bra under, along with my brown fleece baggy pants and a pair of green Toms shoes. So I didn't look completely out of dress code.

Luke lead me to the lobby as his rented a room for all three of us, yes including his little wanton prick of a brother Jan, for the night. This made me nervous. Me sharing a room with these two assholes? Why should I even trust them? For all I know they try to rape me in my sleep for all I care! No way no how am I going to sleep in the same room, same beds, and same bathroom with them!

I was about to bolt out of here and seek another kind of sanctuary far from here, far from them, but Luke gently patted my shoulder and gave me a simmering yet strangely a comforting smile as he told me,

"Don't worry, you're not gonna sleep in the same beds with me and Jan. I don't trust him around lovely young ladies such as yourself~"

I quirked and eyebrow at him in suspicion. Why do I get the feeling that he's lying or something? Sigh, well if he promised that I'm nowhere as far as two feet from Jan I'm good. With that set aside I nodded and mumbled,

"Thanks I guess…."

Luke snickered a bit. I don't trust this bozo one bit.

It was now eleven fifty six pm. I was reclining myself on the bed inside the hotel room. Swell thinking of me to sneak my Ipod touch I was listening to back at home, so I can just repose myself while listening to Skillet. But unfortunately Jan just had to bust in from the bathroom wearing a towel around his head and a pair of maroon red Calvin Klein briefs. To me, I'm kind of surprised a disgusting little swine like him even washes his hair and junk. After he washed he stepped out of the bathroom interrupting my music relaxation time with one of his loud cackles,

"Hahahahaaa! Man I washed the SHIT out of my shaft! Woah! That's some warm water and fancy as fuck shower! You should try it bitch!"

I simply turned off my Ipod and glared at him,

"The name's Rita not Bitch, you stupid abortion."

He wrinkled his nose and snorted at me,

"Ey watch what you fucking say te me lil' Bitch! I don' give a donkey fuck what te hell yer fucking stupid name is! Until we get you to our boss, yer name is Bitch! Got it Bitch!?"

I was REALLY annoyed at this point where I wanted to annoy him back by smiling up at him saying,

"Alright, if you're gonna call me Bitch from now on, I guess I'll just call you Jackass!~"

Now he got annoyed of me. Mission successful. He gritted his sharp vampire teeth,

"Oh! A comedian are ya? Well fine, call me a Jackass! It ain't gonna change nothin'! Yer so lucky that me and Luke can't do shit to you or else our boss will be up on our asses!"

I rolled my eyes as I plugged myself back to my Ipod resting down on the bed with my legs crossed and hands behind my head with my elbows laying down on the pillow ignoring any other bullshit lecture that emanated from that fish stench trap that he calls a mouth.

Jan crossed his arms impatiently as if he wasn't done dealing with me yet when he dried off the rest of the water in his damped hair then threw the towel down as he angrily pounced on top of me, violently unplugged the headphones out of my ears and throws my Ipod to the floor as her glared and growled at me like a lioness about to eat a zebra after a hard headed chase.

I panicked a bit but spat at him while gripping his shoulders trying to get him off of me as I barked,

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU STUPID HIGHWAY ACCIDENT!"

Before I could yell anything else that might get anyone, including Luke's attention, Jan cupped my mouth shut as he then grasped both of my wrists and his golden eyes glared into my amber ones with such wrath with a hint of lust as he made a toothy grin at me.

"You say one more goddamn thing I'll fuck you up. GOT IT!?"

I bit his hand to which he then slapped me with. He taunted me a bit when he stared into me,

"Show off yer so called 'special abilities!'" He was just plain mocking me. Now I'm pissed as my eyes grew flaming red and my two hands were started to warm up while he was still gripping them tight as he mocked me again,

"HA! Is that all ya got!?"

Okay. Now I'm just straight up annoyed at this point so I just smirked deviously as my hand's warmth grew into heavy heat, almost like a stove oven! I was pretty much burning Jan's hand as she quickly lets go and shrieks in pain. This to me was satisfying.

"AAAAHHHRRRGH! OWW! YOU LITTLE!-"

I was about to smite him with a fiery punch when Luke dropped by with some food for me and he noticed what was going one, and examined what I was capable of doing. He glared harshly at Jan with such disappointment, especially since he was only in his underwear and on top of me.

"I was gone for twenty minutes and THIS is what happens!? Honestly can't you control yourself for a while!? You're making the girl agitated enough to use her powers!"

Jan blow his hand then he ran to the bathroom to splash cold water on the burn in the sink while growling curse words and threats to me. Whatever, the little shit stain deserved it.

Luke looked at me after I cooled down with my flames as I sighed from exhaustion,

"Sorry about that…." He apologized, "He can be like that at times… But you two will grow into each other eventually."

I snorted, "I doubt it…"

He then patted my head; "I brought some food for you if you're hungry."

I sighed again and gave him a tired looking smile, "Thanks Luke…"

Looks like I'll have to get use to them for a bit until I see their boss and accept my faith to later become his personal lab rat. Wish me luck, I guess…


End file.
